


La folie d'un dragon

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Tragedy, Child Sexual Abuse, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Dark Jon Snow, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Emmon Frey is Hand of the King | Hand of the Queen, F/M, Family Drama, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Jon Snow is a Mad King, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Minor Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Political Jon Snow, Psychological Drama, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Qyburn lives, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samwell Tarly is Grand Maester, Ser Davos Seaworth is a member og the Kingsguard | Queensguard, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Jon Snow est monté sur le trône de fer, après la chute de la maison Lannister, et a épousé sa tante, la princesse Daenerys Targaryen. Leur règne devait s'annoncer comme celui du renouveau pour les Sept Couronnes, après les guerres et les morts. Mais, la vérité serait toute autre, ce règne serait celui du feu et du sang.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Elle aurait dû voir les premiers signes à Châteaunoir, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Désormais, c'était trop tard.

\- Tu nous as tous dupé, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même 

Jon était le roi légitime, le dernier fils vivant du prince Rhaegar Targaryen, mais quel roi avaient-ils mis sur le trône ? Il était … pire que les précédents. La rousse avait cru innocemment, que s’ils devaient être trahis, ce serait par la dragonne venue d'Essos. Mais griffez la peau du loup, et vous pourrez y découvrir un majestueux et resplendissant reptile cracheur de flammes, aussi fou que les autres. 

Ces noces avec Daenerys Targaryen avaient été magnifiques, mais ce qui avait suivi … Sansa se souviendrait pour encore longtemps de l'immense marque qu'avait l'argentée sur la joue le lendemain matin, ainsi que de sa démarche douloureuse. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'Arya, une unique lettre depuis la reconstruction de Port-Réal, et cela était bien suffisant pour qu'elle devine ce qu'il s'y passait. Rien n'avait changé depuis le règne de Joffrey en réalité, ils avaient toujours un tyran sur le trône de fer. Un tyran qui s'était entouré de conseillers pour le moins … discutables, mais cela il devait en avoir parfaitement conscience. Sa main était un Frey, un homme qui ne lui opposerait que peu de résistance, contrairement à ceux qu'avaient été Lord Tyrion et Lord Tywin pour Joffrey. Il avait également vidé la garde de nuit d'une partie de ces membres, pour les emmener à Port-Réal avec lui, ainsi que pour épouser des filles de nobles dont tout les enfants et maris étaient morts à la guerre. 

La louve espérait que sa sœur et la reine Daenerys seraient capables d'empêcher les exactions de son cousin, sinon … ils se dirigeaient vers une nouvelle guerre civile. Et, après tout ce qu'ils aient affronté ensemble, dont les marcheurs blancs, avant de mettre à bas Cersei Lannister, ce serait dramatique d'en venir une fois encore à cette funeste extrémité. 

\- Lady Sansa, les émissaires de Blancport sont arrivés. 

\- Merci, Ser Brienne. 

Mais elle avait d'autres devoirs qui l'attendaient à Winterfell. Le trône de fer … ce n'était pas à elle de s'en occuper. Arya se trouvait au donjon rouge, depuis que Gendry était devenu le maître des lois de Jon. Sa sœur n'avait jamais voulu se marier, mais le roi ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il fallait unir les Stark et les Baratheon pour apaiser les terres de l'orage, alors leur petite louve avait dû faire son devoir, sans le moindre sourire. Sansa était légalement encore mariée à Tyrion Lannister, après tout. 

Elle se leva, anxieuse, tentant de chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Elle était la louve du Nord, à elle de faire honneur à ce nom, son nom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un vent froid soufflait sur le donjon rouge, dont la construction venait à peine de s’achever. L’hiver était toujours bien présent dans les terres de la Couronne, mais pour l‘instant les réserves de nourriture étaient encore suffisantes pour assurer la subsistance de toute la population. Après la mort des derniers Lannister, Jon Snow était monté sur le trône de fer, en tant que dernier fils vivant du prince Rhaegar Targaryen, et avait épousé sa tante, la reine Daenerys Targaryen. Ainsi un nouveau règne de feu et de sang commença. 

Le nouveau souverain, qui régnait en véritable tyran, c’était constitué son propre harem au sein de la forteresse rebatie, aux sus et aux vues de tout le monde, y compris de sa propre femme. Il lui arrivait certaines nuits de visiter le lit de plus de ces amantes, sans que la dragonne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait-elle bien dire de toute façon ? Elle n’était que la reine, pas le roi, et n’avait pas voix au chapitre. 

Ser Davos, en tant que lord commandant de la garde royale, voyait certaines nuits les amantes de son roi quitter sa couche. Et interieurement, il remerciait les Sept que sa femme n’ai accouché que de garçons. Mais, l’un de ces derniers enfants avait dut devenir l’écuyer de son souverain, de même que Rollam Ouestrelin, le plus jeune fils de la maison Ouestrelin de Falaise. Cela afin de s’assurer de leur fidélité, eux qui avaient plusieurs fois changé d’allégeance durant la guerre des cinq rois. 

Une nuit, alors qu’il était de garde devant la chambre de son seigneur, son amante en était sortie. Il s’agissait de sa cousine, bien qu’ils aient grandis en se considérant comme frères et soeurs : Arya Stark. La petite louve, celle qui avait tué le roi de la nuit et mit fin à la menace que constituaient les marcheurs blancs, n’était qu’une femme de plus dans le lit du roi. Ser Davos doutait même pour certaines, si ce n’était toutes, de leur consentement. 

\- Lady Arya, l’appela-t-il en voyant qu’elle boitait douloureusement 

Elle se retourna vers lui, l’arcade sourcilière gauche en sang. Ces cheveux, autrefois parfaitement bien lissés, étaient depuis peu constamment en bataille, la femme à l’intérieur d’elle était brisée. 

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous, lui dit-elle 

Puis elle s’en alla rejoindre son mari, qui ne l’avait probablement plus touchée depuis la nuit de veille qui avait précédé la bataille de Winterfell. Comment aurait-il put ? Alors que plusieurs nuits par semaines, parfois d’affilées, elle se faisait violer par l’un des siens, un autre loup : le loup-dragon. Mais le pire, c’était probablement qu’elle risquait un jour de se retrouver avec un bâtard dans son ventre, un futur dragon dont elle serait forcée d’être la mère, conçu sans amour, juste par une pulsion sexuelle. 

La brunette avait rejoint ces propres quartiers, difficilement tant elle avait mal. À chaque fois … c’était la même chose, le même scénario accablant qui se déroulait. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aller contre, elle devait se contenter de subir, son propre corps ne lui appartenant même plus. La louve était contrainte de laisser son frère, celui dont elle avait toujours été le plus proche, la pénétrer et déverser sa semence en elle. 

Lorsqu’elle entra dans sa chambre, Gendry dormait déjà. Sans surprise, leur innocente amourette appartenait elle aussi au passé. Arya n’avait pas voulu de ce mariage, c’était Jon qui les y avait forcé, afin d’unir une nouvelle fois le Nord et l’Orage, comme il aurait dut l’être autrefois, il ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis. Il ne lui demandait plus son avis de toute façon, pour quoi que ce soit.

Elle n’était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. La reine Daenerys, celle dont ils s’étaient tous méfiés, à tort, subissait les même tourments qu’elle. Et il y avait aussi les autres femmes dont Jon se servait comme de jouets. Certaines nuits, il en prenait même plusieurs en même temps. C’était déjà arrivée … avec la dernière femme de Walder Frey, celle qu’elle avait sauvé aux Jumeaux avant de retourner chez elle, à Winterfell. Il les avaient forcé à s’embrasser, puis à se donner du plaisir, avant de finalement les rejoindre. Une fois, Arya avait tenté de résister … et elle l’avait amèrement regrettée. 

Submergée par la fatigue, la Stark finit par s’endormir, mais sa nuit ne serait pas tranquille. Jamais. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

En arrivant sur le trône, le roi avait rebattu les cartes à l’échelle de l’ensemble des Sept Couronnes, de telle sorte à ce que jamais une quelconque opposition ne puisse naître parmi ces vassaux. Pour s’assurer de cela, il avait méthodiquement brisé chacune des grandes familles régnantes, y compris les Stark de Winterfell qui, malgré le fait qu’ils aient conservé la suzeraineté sur le Nord, étaient désormais sous sa tutelle grâce à Arya. Sa douce Arya, sa tendre petite soeur, qui s’était en réalité révélé être sa cousine, elle était entièrement à lui désormais. 

Les Tully, les Martell, les Lannister et les Tyrell avaient perdu la suzeraineté de leurs couronnes respectives, au profil d’autres familles plus secondaires. Quand à Gendry Baratheon, il avait obtenu Accalmie et la main d’Arya, ce qui suffirait à garantir sa loyauté, en plus de celle de ces vassaux, nostalgiques pour la plupart de la gouvernance de son grand-père Steffon, le père du roi Robert. 

\- Votre Majesté, vous m’avez fait demander ? 

\- Oui en effet. Comment se porte la population, Ser Davos ? 

\- Pour le mieux, Votre Majesté. 

\- Vraiment ? Aucun signe de révolte n’est à déploré ? 

\- Non aucun. 

Le demi-nordien lui sourit, semblant pour une fois heureux de la situation. Son règne serait long et prospère, le fondement d’une nouvelle dynastie, il refusait qu’il se passe autrement. 

\- Et concernant les autres couronnes ? 

\- Malheureusement, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire. Je ne suis que le Lord commandant de votre garde royale, vous devriez garder ces questions pour Qyburn ou Lady Melisandre. 

\- Lord Qyburn, Ser Davos. 

\- Excusez-moi, Lord Qyburn oui. À ce sujet, justement, pourquoi avoir choisit de lui laisser son poste, alors qu’il a servit les Lannister et avant eux les Bolton ? 

\- Il est un homme efficace, qui nous sera bien plus utile vivant que mort. Et si jamais je devais éliminer chaque homme qui a servi Cersei Lannister, alors il n’y aurait bientôt plus personne à mon service. 

Ce discours rappela beaucoup à Ser Davos celui du roi Robert, un peu plus de vingt ans plus tôt, et cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. C’était sur le terreau des vieilles rancoeurs qu’étaient nées les intrigues de cour qui avaient débouché sur la terrible et meurtrière guerre des cinq rois. Le Guet de Port-Réal avait été placé sous le commandement de Ser Ilyn Payne, l’ancienne juste des rois des Baratheon et des Lannister, ce qui lui faisait également craindre le pire. La cause des lions était certe morte depuis qu’ils avaient perdu les terres de l’ouest au profit des Swyft de Champmoisson, mais il se méfiait de ce que certains de leurs anciens alliés pourraient décider d'entreprendre par vengeance, ou par fanatisme.

Le roi et son fidèle conseiller se rendirent ensuite dans la salle du conseil restreint, où les y attendaient déjà les autres membres. Il y avait, en plus d’eux deux, de  _ Lord  _ Qyburn et d’Emmon Frey qui portait l’insigne de main du roi, le grand mestre Samwell, Ver Gris, un fer-nés qui avait servi sous les ordres d’Euron Greyjoy, Lord Gendry et enfin Lord Bronn de la Néra. Ce dernier était le grand argentier de Jon , le suzerain des riches terres du Bief et le seigneur de Hautjardin. 

\- Concernant la reconstruction du septuaire de Baelor, avança sa main 

\- Il ne sera pas reconstruit. Sous la surveillance de Ser Ilyn Payne, un temple en l’honneur du maître de la lumière sera construit à sa place. Il devra être aussi grand que celui de Volantis. 

\- Mais, le maître de la lumière … 

\- Je suis le roi, Ser Davos. 

\- De nouvelles taxes seront nécessaires, Votre Majesté, lui dit Lord Bronn 

\- Et bien faites-les lever alors. Les terres de l’ouest sont réputées pour leurs richesses et le Val d’Arryn n’a que très peu souffert de la guerre. Ils pourront payer cette dépense. 

\- Bien, Votre Majesté. 

Ce conseil n’était qu’une vaste farce, une … sorte de tragique blague. Leur roi voulait gouverner seul de toute évidence, tous le voyaient bien et allaient alors s’accrocher aux quelques miettes de pouvoir qu’il voudrait bien leur laisser, en espérant que rien ne ferait vaciller son règne. Car si jamais cela venait à arriver … 

La main du roi n’était déjà pas capable d’aller contre l’avis de son souverain, alors que cela était pourtant l’un de ces rôles principaux à la court de Port-Réal. 

\- Lady Mélisandre sera probablement ravie, chuchota alors Qyburn 

\- N’essayez pas d’insinuer quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter, Lord Qyburn.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. 

Tous des lèches-bottes, leurs sourires étaient faux et ils rêvaient tous d’occuper le trône de fer. 

De l’avis de Ser Davos, les prochaines années allaient être particulièrement agitées, qui plus si le roi commençait à faire lever arbitrairement de nouvelles taxes pour satisfaire ces lubies. Ce temple en l’honneur du maître de la lumière, qui allait faire la joie de Lady Mélisandre, serait peut-être bien le premier acte de leur chute. 


End file.
